decisiones
by ice6783
Summary: po empieza con un nuevo entrenamiento que lo aleja de todas las personas que lo quieren y que el quiere durante su entrenamiento tendrá que toma decisiones difíciles
1. cosas imprevistas

**Bueno esta va ha ser mi primera historia de kung fu panda así que espero sus opiniones y no se preocupen también acepto quejas de cómo está el texto todo eso me ayudara a mejor esta historia y las que estén por venir en fin para ya no darle tantas vueltas al asunto empecemos**

* * *

><p>(): Pensamientos<p>

–: acciones y emociones

Era una noche muy tranquila en el valle de la paz todo se encontraban descansando por a excepción de un panda quien su mente se encontraba muy perturbada y confundida

Po: que debo hacer –decía mientras practicaba unos movimientos de kung fu– acaso debería no pero que tonterías estoy diciendo ella nunca se podría figar en mi pero en la prisión me demostró que le importaba (si pero solo como un amigo y ella misma lo dijo) –sin darse cuenta cuando lo dijo o se contradijo se había entristecido un poco pero no le prestó gran importancia y siguió entrenando

Shifu: ¿Po?

Po: eh que ah hola maestro –decía mientras asía una reverencia

Shifu: qué haces aquí tan noche

Po: oh nada maestro solo estaba practicando un poco de kung fu y también un poco de paz interior

Shifu: aun me parece increíble que tú consiguieras la paz interior y a una corta edad pareciera que fuese ayer cuando no sabias nada de kung fu y hasta un simple muñeco te derrotaba –decía mientras tenia la mirada perdida

Po: si maestro pero ahora ya soy muy diferente ya se mas cosas y he mejorado mucho en el kung fu

Shifu: si pero no significa que te hayas convertido en el mejor

Po: pero desde que tuve la paz interior usted ya no me ha querido enseñar nada nuevo sigo asiendo lo mismo es mas hasta me pone hacer lo más básico del kung fu

Shifu: mm… tal vez tengas razón Po pero la siguiente fase de tu entrenamiento es la más difícil de todas

Po: oh vamos maestro yo puedo con cualquier cosa usted dígame que es lo que tengo que hacer y yo lo are

Shifu: estas seguro una vez que digas que si ya no habrá marcha atrás

Po: si estoy seguro y listo

Shifu: muy bien pues entonces sígueme tu entrenamiento esta por comenzar

Po: que ahora

Shifu: si ahora tu dijiste que podrías hace cualquier cosa que yo solo te digiera y lo arrias ¿no?

Po: cierto entonces vamos –decía con una voz muy decidida

Po y Shifu estuvieron caminado por horas pero por alguna razón Po no se canso fácilmente pudo aguantar todo el recorrido sin descansar ni un solo momento después de que llegaron a unas montañas desde las cuales se podía ver todo el valle de la paz

Po: gua se puede ver todo el valle desde aquí

Shifu: vamos Po no te distraigas que todavía no llegamos

Po: si maestro

Después de otras 2 horas de viaje

Shifu: ya llegamos –decía Shifu quien se encontraba encima de Po

Po: e en serio –decía muy agitado mientras se tiraba al piso ya que ahora si lo había cansado el viaje

Shifu: si así que levántate que ya va a empezar tu entrenamiento

Po: genial al fin un nuevo entrenamiento y que se supone que tengo que hacer –decía muy animado y lleno de energía

Shifu: lo que tienes que hacer es internarte en el bosque sin ningún alimento más que con tus habilidades del kung fu por lo menos 1 año

Po: que como quiere que haga eso si ni siquiera me dejo prepararme

Shifu: recuerda Po que un guerrero siempre de estar preparado para todo tipos de situaciones además en medio del bosque se encuentra una cascada te ayudara para que medites

Po: acaso quiere decir que usted no me va a entrenar

Shifu: no Po por que cuando uno encuentra la paz interior tiene que entrenar por sí solo mejorar sus técnicas dándole su toque personal y descubrir nuevas técnicas

Po: bueno lo arre pero por que tenía que ser un lugar tan separado al valle de la paz

Shifu: porque durante este entrenamiento nadie te tiene que molestar

Po: pero

Shifu: ya basta de peros Po tu diste tu palabra de que arrias lo que fuese así que deja de poner pretextos

Po: ya lo sé lo único le iba a preguntar es que si en este bosque hay criaturas peligrosas

Shifu: no lo sé este bosque no ha sido explorado por completo

Po: bueno aunque eso no me ayuda mucho lo arre

Shifu: bueno entonces te dejo para que entrenes –decía mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar

Po: espere Shifu quisiera pedirle un favor

Shifu: cual es

Po: no quiero que le diga a nadie sobre este entrenamiento

Shifu: pero porque que tiene malo que sepan

Po: no tiene nada de malo pero no quiero que se preocupen por mí

Shifu: está bien

Po: bueno adiós maestro déseme suerte –decía mientras caminaba asía el gran bosque que se encontraba enfrente de el

Shifu: Po toma –decía mientras le arrojaba algo

Po sin pensarlo dos veces la atrapo con su mano y revisaba que era

Po: pero maestro

Shifu: considéralo como la única ayuda que te voy a dar durante todo tu entrenamiento

Po: gracias maestro –pero cuando había dicho eso el maestro Shifu ya no estaba el era muy bueno para desaparecer muy rápidamente bueno en fin el no le prestó atención y se fue al bosque

Mientras tanto Shifu se encontraba corriendo por a toda velocidad asía el templo de jade pues tenía que llegar antes de que sonara el gong ya que sus alumnos siempre lo saludaban cuando sonaba después de un par de minutos por fin había llegado al templo de jade el no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió a las habitaciones de sus alumnos y exactamente cuando llego el gong sonó

Los 5 furiosos: buenos días maestro

Shifu: buenos días (uff por poco y no llego) muy bien vamos a entrenar

Tigresa: espere no va a despertar a Po

Shifu: no tigresa por que el no está dormido

Tigresa: de acuerdo –sin quejarse más siguió a su maestro a cuarto de entrenamiento

Shifu: muy bien chicos el entrenamiento de hoy va a ser batallas entre ustedes mismos

Víbora: pero solo somos cinco como se supone que luchemos justamente

Shifu: en esta ocasión uno de ustedes se va a enfrentar contra dos en vez de uno y ese será –decía mientras observaba a sus alumnos- serás tu tigresa

Tigresa: de acuerdo maestro y quienes serán mis oponentes

Shifu: serán mono y víbora

Tigresa: de acuerdo

Shifu: muy bien pues empiecen

Tigresa seguía distraída por la ausencia de Po y de que el maestro Shifu no digiera nada ante la ausencia del panda

En eso mono sin avisar golpeo a tigresa aventándola contra la pared tigresa tardo un poco en volver en sí pero ya tenía a víbora encima de ella tratando de ahorcarla y dándole puñetazos con la misma mano de tigresa Shifu al notar la distracción de tigresa decidió para el combate

Tigresa: no esperen aun puedo –decía al ver como sus compañeros se alejaban

Shifu: no claro que no –decía mientras con un movimiento la tiraba al suelo- es obvio que no estás concentrada tigresa y yo sé muy bien porque no lo estas miren yo se que a muchos les extraña la ausencia de Po en el entrenamiento miren la razón por la que no se encuentra es porque está en una misión especia

Los cinco furiosos: ¿qué? –decían muy sorprendidos ya que no era común que mandara a Po solo a misiones

Tigresa: maestro no cree que sea peligroso mandar a Po a una misión solo y sin ninguna ayuda

Víbora: si maestro Po puede ser fuerte pero no cree que hubiera sido mejor si hubiera enviado aunque sea a uno de nosotros

Los otros cinco furiosos le daban la razón a víbora

Shifu: ya basta de quejas Po puede enfrentarse a cualquier cosa solo si por algo fue escogido guerrero del dragón

Tigresa: si maestro pero

Shifu: ya no quiero oír mas al respecto y por su actitud todos van a bajar y subir las escaleras del palacio 50 veces me oyeron

Los cinco furiosos: si maestro

Shifu: muy bien pues empiecen –decía mientras se dirigía a la aldea

Víbora: maestro a donde va

Shifu: tengo que arreglar unas cosas en el pueblo pero eso no importa ustedes ya debieron de empezar con su castigo

Mientras Shifu se dirigía al pueblo los cinco furiosos empezaron con su castigo pero durante el castigo no se pudieron evitar las pláticas sobre a donde había mandado Shifu a Po

Víbora: a donde creen que haiga mandado Shifu a Po

Grulla: no lo sé tal vez y solo se trate de una misión de conseguir información

Mono: si ese fuera el caso no creen que Shifu nos hubiera enviado a nosotros porque todos sabemos que Po no es el mejor para misiones que sean de sigilo que acaso no recuerdan lo que paso en gongmen

Grulla: en eso tienes razón pero nadie nos asegura de que haiga sido una misión de conseguir información recuerden que Shifu no nos quiso decir nada así que lo único que nos queda es pensar en lo mejor y que a Po no le va ni le pasara nada malo

Víbora, mono y grulla: bueno en eso tienes razón

Grulla: bueno lo único que nos queda es terminar con el castigo que nos puso Shifu

Mantis, víbora y mono: tienes razón

Pero cuando ellos apenas habían llegado a la mitad del castigo que les había asignado Shifu tigresa ya lo había terminado

Mientras con Shifu quien se encontraba afuera del restaurante del señor Ping pensaba como decirle que no podría ver a su hijo por un tipo un año para ser exacto

Señor Ping: hola maestro Shifu que lo trae por aquí

Shifu: hola señor Ping nada en especial solo quería hablar con usted en privado

Señor Ping: claro ande pase a la cocina ahí podremos hablar en privado

Shifu: gracias –y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina

Señor Ping: muy bien maestro Shifu de que me quería hablar

Shifu: bueno mire lo que pasa es que Po esta

Señor Ping: no me diga está en otra de esas misiones en las que se va por un tiempo y regresa

Shifu: si pero

Señor Ping: bueno no hay problema ya que los cinco furiosos lo acompañan y sé que no dejaran que le pase nada

Shifu: si bueno sobre eso quería hablarle esta vez los cinco furiosos no acompañaron a Po

Señor Ping: que entonces quien lo está acompañando acaso tienen nuevos alumnos

Shifu: no

Señor Ping: entonces

Shifu: Po se fue solo a una misión

Señor Ping: ¿Qué? Y porque lo envió solo –decía mientras corría de un lado a otro- de seguro ya ha de estar en el piso tirado muriéndose

Shifu: señor Ping relájese

Señor Ping: como quiere que me relaje si Po está ahí fuera sin ninguna ayuda

Shifu: para empezar Po me pidió ir solo a esa misión

Señor Ping: por qué diría tal cosa

Shifu: (perdóname Po por lo que voy a decir pero no tengo otra elección)

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí la primera parte espero que sea de su agrado<strong>

**Pd: tardara en haber Po x tigresa tal vez como en el segundo o tercer capítulo haiga para que me tengan un poco de paciencia ya que no quería empezar con el romance desde el primer capítulo aunque si le puse un poco**

**Pd 2: tal vez haiga víbora x grulla no lo sé tal vez**


	2. pensamientos

**Bueno yo sé que me tarde mucho en hacer la continuación de esta historia y lamento haberlos hecho esperar mucho para leerla así que aquí la ****tenéis también por consejo de Gwevin234 puse la escritura como me a Sugerido así que quisiera saber si les gusta o quieren que escriba de la otra manera**

* * *

><p>-Po había recibido una carta de una aldea donde al parecer se encontraba su verdadero padre así que el me pidió permiso para ir y yo se lo concedí –decía Shifu<p>

-pero no lo entiendo - decía el señor Ping –por qué no se despidió de mí – dijo lo último en voz baja

-que es lo que no entiende Po se fue a un viaje del cual tardara algún tiempo en regresar- decía Shifu quien ya quería terminar con esa incómoda situación

-que tanto tiempo- decía el señor Ping

-un año para ser exactos – decía ya un poco más tranquilo – y bueno si no le importa tengo cosas que hacer en el palacio de jade así que si me disculpa ya me voy

-descuide – decía el señor ping algo pensativo y distraído

Shifu apenas iba a subir las escaleras que llevaban al templo de jade cuando vio a sus alumnos aun cumpliendo con su castigo pero pudo notar la ausencia de uno de ellos

-grulla ven aquí – decía Shifu

-que pasa maestro ocurre algo – decía grulla mientras se acercaba a su maestro volando

Grulla pudo notar que Shifu se veía preocupado pero no sabía por que

-no nada en especial solo quería saber por qué no está tigresa cumpliendo con su castigo –decía Shifu

-oh es eso maestro lo que pasa es que tigresa ya tiene tiempo que acabo con el castigo –decía grulla

-oh con que es por eso bueno me voy a ir a meditar después de que terminen con su castigo tendrán que cumplir con su entrenamiento normal – decía el maestro Shifu mientras iba subiendo las escaleras

Después de terminar de hablar con su maestro grulla volvió a seguir con su castigo y también para decirles a los demás sobre lo que le había dicho el maestro Shifu y así después de un rato pudo volver a alcanzar a sus amigos

-que fue lo que te dijo el maestro Shifu – pregunto mono

-que después de terminar con nuestro castigo debíamos hacer la rutina de entrenamiento y que se iba a meditar y no quiere que lo molesten – decía grulla mientras corría alado de sus compañeros

- y no te dijo nada acerca de a donde fue Po -pregunto grulla mientras saltaba lo más alto posible para que grulla lo escuchara

-no sobre eso no me ah dicho nada –decía grulla mientras miraba al suelo

-no te sientas mal por eso grulla a todos nos sorprende y preocupa la repentina ausencia de Po –decía víbora mientras le sonreía a grulla

-lo sé pero aun así no puedo evitar sentir que algo malo va a pasar –decía grulla quien seguía pensativo

-cera solo cosa tuya grulla ya que también ahí que recordar que Po ya nos a superado en el entrenamiento y es más fuerte que nosotros tal vez y hasta es más fuerte que tigresa – decía mono

-si además recuerden todo lo que el logro por si solo en la cuidad de gongmen logro sobrevivir al impacto de la arma de lord Shen además de que pudo liberarnos y destruir la flota de de Shen el solo sin ninguna ayuda yo creo que el ya puede con cualquier cosa que se le presente en la misión que le asigno Shifu –decía mantis

-tienen razón creo que solo ha de ser cosa mi –decía grulla algo más calmado

Mientras con tigresa quien se encontraba en el salón de entrenamiento

Tigresa esquivaba a la perfección las flechas que se acercaban a ella mientras mantenía el equilibrio en la tortuga de jade pero aunque el entrenar la relajaba no podía dejar de pensar el lugar a donde fue enviado Po

(Es raro que el maestro Shifu mandara solo a Po en una misión que acaso era algo en lo que ninguno de nosotros podríamos ayudarle aunque él ha superado por completo a todos creo que hasta a mi no pero que tonterías estoy diciendo como va a ser posible que un panda gordo pueda llegar a estar a mi nivel eso es imposible pero aun así porque no puedo evitar preocuparme por el)

Tigresa seguía en sus pensamiento y esquiva las flechas pero en eso

-Gua creí que nunca íbamos a terminar con el castigo del maestro Shifu- decía mono mientras se tiraba al piso

-sí pero aun debemos termina con el entrenamiento norma así que yo creo que es mejor que terminemos de una vez para no recibir otro castigo- decía mantis mientras se subía al hombro de mono

-qué pero recientemente acabamos de terminar con el castigo no podemos descansar un poco-decía mono

-vaya mono no puedo creer como te estás comportando-decía víbora

-que quieres decir con eso-decía mono confundido

-lo que pasa es te estás comportando como Po se comportaría-decía tigresa mientras saltaba a donde ellos se encontraban

-¡oh! tigresa con que aquí estabas-decía víbora

-que bueno ya que el maestro Shifu quiere que ágamos el entrenamiento normal-decía grulla cuando fue interrumpido

-yo ya lo eh terminado así que me voy de aquí- decía tigresa de una forma ruda

-bueno si tu lo dices no hay motivos para que hagas el entrenamiento dos veces –decía grulla

-bueno en fin si me buscan voy a estar en mi habitación –decía tigresa

-muy bien tigresa nos veremos en la cena –decía víbora

Tigresa solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue de ahí sin más que decir

-oigan no creen que tigresa se está comportando de una manera muy rara desde que supo que Po se fue a una misión el solo –decía mantis mientras veía como se alejaba tigresa

-no claro que no tal vez este molesta porque fue castigado –decía víbora

-si tal vez sea eso recuerden que ella no es una de las personas que la castiguen muy seguido –decía grulla

-mmm… tal vez tengan razón –decía mantis

-entonces yo creo que lo mejor será no molestarla o nos podría ir mal –decía mono un poco asustado en pensar lo que le pudiera hacer tigresa enojada o lo que le pudiera hacer a el

-bueno yo creo que ya suficiente de platicas y es hora de empezar el entrenamiento –decía grulla

-si jefe –decían mono y mantis mientras se reían

-oigan chicos no se burlen de grulla el solo no quiere que nos vuelvan a castigar –decía víbora quien quería ayudar a su amigo de esa situación

-muy bien pero solo lo vamos a hacer para no recibir otro castigo de el maestro Shifu y no porque tu nos lo haigas ordenado –decían mono y mantis mientras se iban a entrenar

-si si lo que ustedes digan –decía víbora mientras sonreía

- gracias –decía grulla mientras se acercaba a víbora –por ayudarme si que eres una lindura

-no tienes nada que agradecer yo solo hice lo que pensé que era correcto nada mas –decía víbora algo sonrojada

-aun así yo te quiero dar las gracias de una manera muy especial –dijo esto mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla lo cual hiso que víbora se pusiera aun mas roja de lo que ya estaba

-ya te dije que no fue nada –decía víbora mientras se agachaba para que grulla no notara su sonroja miento –yo creo que será mejor que yo también empiece con el entrenamiento

Grulla al ver como se iba corriendo víbora se quedo pensando si había hecho algo para que se fuera corriendo

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capitulo<strong>


	3. descanso parte 1

**Bueno yo no quería subir todavía esto por que quería subir gran parte para ya en el siguiente capitulo empezaran cosas mas interesantes pero bueno esto es para que tengan una parte de la historia también tiene un poco de víbora y grulla por cierto en lo que pasa algo interesante los capitulos que sigan despues de este ****serán titulados como descanso solo abra tres partes de esto no se preocupen**

* * *

><p>Mientras tigresa se dirigía a su cuarto a meditar un rato pero no pudo evitar pasar primero a la cocina<p>

(Mmm…. Qué raro en la cocina todo esta ordenado se supone que Po fue a una misión y tiene que agarrar suministros y además conociendo a Po tendría que faltar casi la mitad de la comida esto sí que es raro o tal vez el maestro Shifu le dio unos alimentos especiales para su misión si tal vez sea eso digo después de todo es una misión de la cual ni si quiera Shifu nos quiso decir nada) sin pensar más en el asunto tigresa se dirigió a su habitación como tenía planeado pero (tal vez meditando un poco me pueda ayudar a aclarar mi mente sobre el asunto de Po) pero al llegar a su habitación no pudo evitar voltear asía a la de Po la cual se encontraba enfrente de la suya y sentía como algo de su habitación lo estuviera llamando así que sin dudarlo dos veces entre a la habitación de Po (pero que rayos estoy haciendo porque entre en la habitación de Po) tigresa sentía que su cuerpo no le respondía ya que asía lo que quería pero esos pensamientos se fueron al observar con atención la habitación de Po (pero que está pasando aquí porque todas cosas de Po están aquí incluyendo su cosas de viaje que siempre lleva consigo algo no encaja aquí si se supone que se fue a una misión por que dejaría todas sus cosas aquí tengo que saber que está pasando aquí) pensaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación hasta que termino por sentarse en la cama de Po (pero quien podrá decirme a donde pudo haber ido) en eso tigresa volteo a ver una foto que tenia Po en un pequeño buro de madera –claro el señor Ping –decía tigresa mientras tomaba la foto en su mano

(Creo que será mejor que vaya con el después de todo el es su padre y debe de saber en donde se encuentra) después de eso tigresa dejo la foto en su lugar y se dirigió a restaurante del señor ping para poder obtener respuestas

Después de que tigresa bajo rápidamente las escaleras para legar al restaurante de fideos al acercase pudo notar que el señor Ping había serado su puesto de fideos lo cual se le hiso muy raro ya que el señor Ping no era de los que cerraran su negocio a menos que se sintiera mal lo cual era imposible ya que lo había tenido abierto en la mañana entonces tigresa se empezó a preocupar ya que tal si le había pasado algo al señor Ping mientras Po no se encontraba en el valle así que sin dudarlo entro rápidamente a la casa del señor Ping y al entrar encontró al señor Ping tirado en el piso

-señor Ping se encuentra bien –decía tigresa –vamos despierte

-Po –decía el señor Ping quien empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente – ¿qué? Tigresa que haces aquí- decía mientras se levantaba

-yo creo que una mejor pregunta es ¿qué asía usted en el piso?-

-bueno lo que pasa es que después de que el maestro Shifu me dio la noticia de que Po no iba a regresar si no hasta dentro de un año-

-¿Qué? –tigresa no podía entender como Po se pudiera ir por tanto tiempo y que el maestro Shifu no se lo digiera

-que el maestro Shifu me dijo que Po había ido a una aldea en donde al pareces se encuentra su verdadero padre y que no regresara si no hasta dentro de un año

-que como puede ser posible eso –decía tigresa quien ahora estaba más confundida que antes

-y lo peor de todo es que Po no vino a despedirse de mi él siempre me avisa y se despide de mi antes de ir a una misión o algún lugar en el que tenga que salir fuera del valle por qué no lo hizo esta vez es –decía el señor Ping un poco triste

-bueno lo que pasa es que salió en la noche así que yo me imagino que no quería despertarlo tal vez por eso no se despidió –decía tigresa intentando consolarlo

-no lo creo el siempre ha venido a decirme de sus viajes o misiones ya sea de noche o de día tal vez de seguro que se va a quedar haya con esos pandas quizás hasta va a buscar pareja haya y se va a casar y a mí me va dejar olvidado y me dejara aquí solo –decía el señor Ping desesperado por esa posibilidad

-por favor señor Ping no cree que está exagerando un poco –decía tigresa algo incrédula por lo que decía el señor Ping

-tal vez tengas razón pero aun así esto me pone triste ya que no sabré nada de él durante un año entero y eso hace que se me quiten las ganas de hacer fideos –decía el señor Ping ,mientras se deprimía y se sentaba en el piso

-vamos señor Ping no creo que eso sea lo que Po hubiera querido que hiciera en su ausencia estoy seguro que él hubiera querido que usted siguiera asiendo fideos –decía tigresa mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

-tienes razón el hubiera querido que yo siguiera asiendo fideos para que cuando el llegara pudiera degustar de unos fideos muy sabrosos- decía el señor Ping ya más animado –pero ya es tarde y no podre lograr hacer los fideos yo solo creo que tendré que esperar hasta mañana ya que no podre terminar los fideos antes de que sea de que anochezca

-si usted quiere yo le puedo ayudar a hacer los fideos -

-enserio – decía el señor Ping muy impresionado por la oferta de tigresa

-sí pero de una vez quiero decirle que no sé cómo hacer fideos –

-no te preocupes si quieres yo te enseño -decía el señor Ping muy alegre

-pues entonces enséñeme -

- muy bien pues comencemos –

Mientras con el resto de los furiosos después de haber terminado con su entrenamiento lo cual les había tomado todo el día ya que era de noche se dirigían a la cocina mientras platicaban de lo duro que fue su día

-que bien por fin hemos terminado todos lo que nos ha ordenado el maestro Shifu –decía mono muy aliviado

-sí lo mismo digo a hora no puedo esperar por una muy buena y merecida comida –decía mantis mientras balbuceaba sobre el hombro de grulla

-oye deja de llenar mi hombro de baba –decía grulla muy molesto

-ah que o perdóname es que tengo bastante hambre recuerda que no hemos comido nada en todo el día –decía mantis mientras intentaba justificar su comportamiento

-bueno no importa yo también estoy muerto de hambre – dijo grulla sin poder evitar que su estomago grullera a lo cual víbora soltó una pequeña risa

-si igual yo –dijo mono

-yo también –dijo víbora

-muy bien pues entonces ya hay que llegar a la cocina –decía grulla

-muy bien pues entonces veamos quien llega primero –dijo mono

-de acuerdo pero como va a ser una competencia yo creo que lo justo sería apostar algo no creen-dijo mantis

-que por qué tenemos que apostar algo –dijo algo molesto grulla

-anda para hacer las cosas más interesantes no creen –dijo mantis

-no –dijeron los tres en al mismo tiempo

-entonces que les parece un castigo al perdedor –dijo mantis

-que castigo será –dijo mono algo curioso

-bueno como no está Po y el es que siempre ase de comer que les parece si al último en llegar ¡prepara la comida de hoy! –dijo mantis

-mmm…. Solo será lo de hoy verdad –dijo grulla

-si solo la de hoy ya mañana veremos quien la prepara –dijo mantis

-muy bien pues entonces yo acepto –dijo mono

-yo también –dijo grulla

En eso los tres voltearon a ver a víbora

-está bien yo también participare –dijo víbora

-muy bien entonces aquí van las reglas no se puede volar ni columpiarse de objetos solamente caminar o correr –dijo mantis

-entonces tampoco se puede saltar –dijeron los tres

-de acuerdo pues que remedio queda –dijo mantis

-entonces –dijo grulla –en sus marcas…. listos…. Fuera

Entonces los cuatro empezaron a correr a gran velocidad para llegar lo más rápido a la cocina mono iba en primer lugar después de él le seguía grulla después mantis y al final víbora

-jajaja vaya si que eres lento mantis –dijo mono en tono de burla

-eso crees tú –dijo mantis mientras corría mas rápido dejando atrás a grulla y poniéndose a lado de mono

-gua eso sí que es impresionante mantis pero aun así no es suficiente- dijo mono cuando empezó a columpiarse en sus manos

-oye eso es trampa –dijo mantis muy enojado

-claro que no tu dijiste que no me podía columpiar de cosas pero me estoy columpiando de mis manos lo cual es una parte de mi cuerpo- dijo mono

-así pues entonces – en eso mantis corrió más rápido y se subió a mono

-oye que haces eso es trampa- dijo mono molesto

-claro que no nunca dijimos que no se pudiera hacer esto –dijo mantis mientras trataba de no caerse de mono

Mientras grulla y víbora se reían de sus compañeros que cada vez estaban más lejos de mono y mantis

-vaya par no –dijo víbora mientras volteaba a ver a grulla

-y que lo digas pero bueno desde que Po había llegado aquí ellos se han contagiado un poco de su actitud –dijo grulla

-un poco eh-

-bueno tal vez mucho pero tenemos que admitir que desde que llego Po al templo de jade todo a mejorado y ah cambiado -

-eso es cierto el maestro Shifu había cambiado por completo desde que Po venció a Tailong se ha comportado comprensivo a cosas que común mente diría que son una estupidez –

-tienes razón pero a la que más cambio fue a Tigresa –

-oye víbora perdóname –

-¿Qué? Que quieres que te perdone –dijo víbora mientras volteaba a ver a grulla algo confundida

-es sobre el beso que te di lamento si te incomode –dijo grulla mientras agachaba la mirada

-no te preocupes es solo que me habías tomado por sorpresa –dijo víbora

-entonces no te molesto el beso que te di –dijo grulla más feliz

-claro que no después de todo solo fue un beso en las mejillas –dijo víbora mientras le sonreía

-ah bueno entonces no te va molestar que haga lo siguiente –dijo grulla

-que no-

Víbora no pudo terminar su oración por qué grulla la había besado en los labios duraron un par de minutos cuando grulla la había dejado

-bueno nos vemos en la cocina –dijo mientras se iba corriendo

Víbora quien aún seguía en shock por lo que había sucedido no sabía si era verdad lo que acaba de suceder o era un sueño pero después de que sintió el viento helado de la noche

Mientras mono mantis y grulla ya se encontraban en la cocina esperando a que llegara víbora

-vaya si que víbora se está tardando –dijo mantis muy impaciente

-si lo sé ya tengo mucha hambre como es posible que sea tan lenta –dijo mono

En eso víbora llego

-vaya hasta que llegaste ya nos estábamos muriendo de hambre –dijo mono

-si si lo que ustedes digan pues ya que remedio tendré que hacer la cena así sálganse de la cocina-dijo víbora

-que por qué no nos quieres aquí –dijo mantis muy enojada

-bueno quieren que les haga de cenar sí o no –dijo víbora

-está bien pero no tardes mucho –dijeron mantis y mono

-tratare –dijo víbora

Y así mono y mantis salieron pero cuando iba a salir grulla víbora lo detuvo

-a donde crees que vas grulla tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente –dijo víbora sin dejar que se saliera de la cocina

-si claro que tenemos una charla pendiente pero que te parece si la tenemos en otro sitio que te parece si después de comer te veo en tu habitación y platicamos de todas las cosas que tú quieras dijo grulla muy sonriente

-está bien ya te puedes irte –dijo víbora mientras se dirigía a cocinar

Sin decir más grulla salió de ahí

Mientras con tigresa

-gua tigresa aun no puedo creer que gracias a ti pude terminar los fideos a tiempo y además me ayudaste a servirle a los clientes que amable fue de tu parte -dijo el señor Ping muy feliz

-no hay de que señor Ping yo solo quise ayudarle –dijo tigresa

-pero bueno por lo menos deja agradecerte dándote estos –dijo el señor Ping mientras le daba una bolsa con fideos

-no debería después de todo son de usted -

-de hecho estos son uno de los fideos que tu preparaste así que yo creo que tu deberías llevártelos después de todo tu los preparaste –dijo dándoselos en las manos

-bueno gracias señor Ping – dijo tigresa mientras se dirigía a la salida del restaurante

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo<strong>


	4. descanso parte 2

**perdón por no haber subido la continuación antes pero la verdad es que quería subirla antes pero no pude por que eh estado muy ocupado**

* * *

><p>Mientras en la cocina del palacio de jade<p>

-listo chicos ya esta lista la cena –dijo víbora

En eso entraron mono, mantis y grulla

-por fin ya nos estábamos muriendo de hambre –dijeron mono y mantis

Pero cuando entraron vieron los platos de comida en los cuales a ellos les parecían verduras quemadas y algún tipo de caldo con un color cuy raro

-que nos hiciste esperar para darnos verduras quemadas –dijo mono muy desilusionado

-no son verduras quemadas es arroz y tofu –dijo víbora muy enojada

-que esto no se parece en lo más mínimo a lo que has dicho –dijo mantis

-bueno no importa la apariencia si no el sabor de la comida –dijo víbora aun enojada- así que cállense y cómanselos de una buena vez

-está bien –dijeron mono y mantis mientras le daban el primer bocado a la comida

- y bien que les parece les gusto –pregunto víbora mientras se acercaba a ellos

Pero antes de que contestaran se levantaron

-¡sabe horrible donde hay agua! –dijeron mono y mantis mientras salían corriendo de ahí en busca de agua

-creo que no les gusto –dijo grulla mientras se acercaba a la mesa

-tonterías solo están exagerando anda pruébalo tú para que veas que solo están exagerando –dijo mientras le daba un plato a grulla

-no sé si arriesgarme- decía grulla dudoso sobre esa comida

-por favor grulla veras cono sabe como se ve –dijo poniendo unos ojos de suplica

-está bien pero solo comeré el arroz –dijo resignado

-con eso será más que suficiente-

-entonces dame –dijo grulla mientras abría la boca

-que quieres que te dé –dijo víbora confusa

-anda dame de comer en la boca –dijo grulla mientras sonreía

-¿qué? ¿Pero por qué arria eso yo? si tu puedes comer por ti mismo sin necesidad de que yo te ayude –dijo enojada pero a la vez sonrojada

-es que durante el entrenamiento me lastime las alas y no podre sostener la cuchara anda no seas mala –dijo grulla mientras ponía ojos de suplica -por cierto tampoco puedo soportar la comida que está muy caliente

-de acuerdo pero solo lo hare por esta única ocasión ya que estas lastimado –dijo víbora sonrojada mientras tomaba la cuchara con un poco de comida

Grulla solo se limito a comer lo que había en la cuchara

-y bien que tal estuvo –dijo después de haberle dado todo lo del plato

-no puedo creer que puedas matar los sabores de esa manera –dijo después de haberse pasado lo que tenía en la boca

-entonces por qué te lo comiste todo si sabía tan mal –dijo muy enojada

-tenía que comérmelo ¿no? –

Víbora no entendía lo que quería decir grulla con eso

-después de todo es una comida echa por ti no tengo que dejar nada –dijo grulla mientras la miraba a los ojos

-no entiendo que quieres decir con eso simplemente es comida –dijo víbora mientras se alejaba un poco de grulla

-no es simple comida es comida que tú te tomaste el tiempo de preparar aunque hubiera preferido que la hubieras preparado únicamente para mí –dijo grulla mientras se acercaba a ella

-que quieres decir con eso no te entiendo –dijo mientras se alejaba hasta quedar pegada en la pared

-por favor víbora yo solo –pero antes de que grulla terminara de hablar víbora le puso una cuchara con comida en la boca

-ah pero si se ven como toda una pajera –dijo mono en tono burlón al ver la escena que se podía admirad

-te equivocas lo que pasa es que grulla se cayó y yo lo detuve –dijo víbora muy sonrojada

-así entonces dime que hace esa cuchara en la boca de grulla –dijo mono aun con su tono burlón

-hay olvídalo yo mejor me voy de aquí –dijo víbora un poco enojada quitándose de ahí haciendo que grulla cayera al suelo

-no hay necesidad de que te enojes y trates así a grulla –dijo mantis quien estaba escondido en el hombro de mono

-ustedes dos mejor cállense que no estoy de humor para tratar con sus tonterías –dijo víbora ahora con un tono más enojado que el anterior

Después de eso víbora salió de ahí se dirijo a su cuarto muy enojada por los comentarios de sus compañeros y pensando lo que acaba de suceder con grulla

-(que es lo que le está pasando a grulla hoy se ha estado comportando muy raro no es común en el esa actitud comúnmente es serio y callado casi nunca demuestras sus sentimientos incluso si se trata de dolor él lo único que dice es que esta lastimado pero aun así nunca le toma importancia a sus heridas incluso es capaz de hacer cosas aun herido por qué me pido que le diera de comer en la boca además después de eso estuvo diciendo que la comida sabia mal pero aun así se la comió además se me acerco parresia que me quería besar... No pero que tonterías digo pero el más temprano ya me había….besado) –sin darse cuenta víbora se estaba empezando a sonrojar- (¡ah! Porque me está pasando todo esto a mí)

Mientras en la cocina mono, mantis y grulla seguían ahí

-oye grulla estas bien –dijo mono preocupado ya que tenía un rato en el piso y no se había levantado

-hey grulla ya levántate que estas empezando a preocuparme –dijo mantis mientras se acercaba a el

- ¡ah! Creo que la cuchara quería tomar una ruta equivocada –dijo grulla mientras se levantaba del piso

-que quieres decir con eso –dijo mantis extrañado por el comentario de su amigo

-que casi me ahogo con la cuchara –dijo grulla mientras sacaba la cuchara de su boca

-que miedo creo que en vez de detenerte víbora quería ahogarte – dijo mono con un tono sorprendido pero a la vez de miedo

-por cierto grulla sabes donde esta tigresa –dijo mantis

-no de hecho no la eh visto desde esta mañana en la sala de entrenamiento –dijo mantis

-es bastante raro de ella salir del palacio por tanto tiempo –dijo mono

-bueno dejando de lado eso que es lo que vamos a hacer –dijo mantis muy preocupado

-respecto a que –dijo grulla dudoso

-pues sobre la comida de víbora es obvio que no podemos comer esto –dijo mantis mientras veía la comida de víbora

-es cierto es obvio que no podemos comer esto –dijo mono

-yo creo que lo único que podemos hacer es irnos a dormir sin cenar –dijo mantis muy triste

-creo que ya empiezo a extrañar a Po –dijo mono muy triste

-lo siento chicos por llegar tan tarde es que me entretuve en el pueblo –dijo tigresa muy acelerada

- oh tigresa no te preocupes ya nos íbamos a dormir –dijo mono

-ya comieron todos que raro no creí que comieran tan rápido todos –dijo muy sorprendida tigresa

-no que si no lo que pasa es que no hay nada que comer –dijo mantis muy decepcionado

-por cierto tigresa que es eso que tienes en la bolsa –dijo grulla curioso

-que esto son fideos del señor Ping me los dio por salvar su tienda de unos bandidos –dijo algo nerviosa

Pero antes de que se diera cuenta mono y mantis ya le habían quitado la bolsa y habían empezado a comerse los fideos

-oh estos sí que están ricos no tanto como los de Po pero aun así es mejor que lo que nos dio tigresa –dijo mono muy feliz

-tienes razón –dijo mantis muy feliz

-oye grulla que es lo que quieren decir con lo que les dio víbora –dijo tigresa muy curiosa

Grulla solo se limito a señalar el lugar donde se encontraba la comida que había preparado víbora

Tigresa solo se quedo viendo sorprendida la comida de su amiga ella sabía que era mala en la cocina pero no a tal grado

-por cierta tigresa por qué no comes fideos –dijo mono mientras seguía comiendo los fideos

-yo ya me comí unos antes así que nos e preocupen creo que mejor yo ya me voy a ir a dormir –dijo mientras bostezaba

-si tú lo dices –dijo mono

Después de eso tigresa salió de ahí y se dirigió a la su recamara no sin antes observar la recamara de Po y antes de que ella se diera cuenta ya se encontraba adentro de la recamara de Po

_-(que es lo que estoy haciendo porque entre a la recamara de Po que se supone que estoy esperando encontrar en ella el simplemente se fue…. Se fue sin siquiera decirme adiós… en que estoy pensando no es como si él tuviera que informarme de todo lo que hace o tiene planeado hacer pero desde esa vez que había dado por muerto a Po siento que no quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir esa sensación acaso esa sensación que había sentido era tristeza ya que gracias a él Shifu ya me reconocía como su hija y me trataba de manera diferente a como me trataba antes de que él llegara me había encarrillado mucho con él tanto que llegue a considerarlo como un amigo la verdad es que no recuerdo desde cuando lo había considerado un amigo tal vez fue desde que derroto a Tai Long pero también hay otro sentimiento que había estado sentido recientemente cuando estaba con Po era uno de calidez no sabría como describirlo el simple hecho de estar a su lado me hacía sentirme bien este sentimiento es de amistad verdad si es de amistad ya que él es un amigo muy importante para mí eso es lo que Po significa para mí ¿verdad?) –tigresa se encontraba en una discusión mental consigo misma y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba recostada sobre la cama de Po  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo y como adelanto del siguiente solo les diré que ya voy a meter a Po<strong>


	5. descanso parte 3 y final

_**bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo lamento la demora pero en la parte de abajo voy a poner mis (**_Excusas) _**motivos por la tardanza**_

* * *

><p><em>Mientras tanto con mono, mantis y grulla<em>

_-¡ah esto sí que estuvo delicioso! –dijo mono con mucha alegría_

_-sí que lo estuvo pero creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir ya que si no nos levantamos mañana de seguro que Shifu nos volverá a castigar –dijo grulla mientras se dirigía a su recamara_

_-espera grulla por lo menos deja que la comida haga digestión –dijo mantis mientras se subía al hombro de grulla_

_-pero si yo ya tengo tiempo que termine de comer yo creo que yo ya hice suficiente digestión así que me voy a ir a dormir –dijo grulla_

_-si tú lo dices –dijo mantis mientras se subía a la mesa_

_-bueno yo ya me voy a dormir chicos así que los dejo –dijo grulla para después salir de la cocina y dirigirse a los dormitorios dejando a mono y mantis en la cocina_

_-que crees que esté pasando con víbora y grulla –dijo mono mientras volteaba a ver a mantis_

_-no lo sé pero han actuado muy raros desde la mañana no lo crees –dijo mantis_

_-ahora que lo mencionas es cierto mmm… que cera lo que les está pasando a esos dos –dijo mono mientras se ponía a pensar_

_Mientras con grulla_

_-(que día tan mas agotador nunca había estado tan cansado en toda mi vida pero bueno creo que es algo obvio después de todo este día a estado lleno de sorpresas y emociones pero, como hubiera deseado no haber tenido esa platica con Po así no me encontraría yo en esta situación tan problemática)_

_Flashback_

_Era una tarde cualquiera después del los entrenamientos de todos los días, Po y grulla se encontraban descansando a un lado del durazno de la sabiduría celestial_

_Oye Po me podrías decir cómo es posible que alguien que no sabía ni siquiera dar un golpe sí que saliera volando o lastimado llego a ser tan bueno y fuera capaz de encontrar la paz interior –decía grulla mientras se limpiaba el sudor_

_La verdad yo tampoco lo sé pero yo fui capaz de encontrar la paz interior después de saber que mis padres y todos los demás pandas del mundo habían sido asesinados ni siquiera estoy muy seguro de cómo se obtiene la paz interior pero Shifu me dijo que había dos maneras de encontrar la paz interior una de ellas era meditando en una cueva por 50 años sin comer ningún tipo de alimento y la otra era atreves del dolor y el sufrimiento al parecer yo la obtuve de la segunda manera –decía Po mientras comía un durazno_

_¿¡Eh¡? Con que así de complicada es la paz interior pues la verdad cualquiera de las dos opciones suena muy difícil ya que en cualquiera de las dos el desafío es muy difícil y bueno, cambiando el tema que fue lo que te motivo a practicar el kung fu –decía grulla muy curioso_

_Una promesa –decía Po mientras volteaba a ver asía un lado_

_¿Una promesa? ¿Qué clase de promesa era para que tú quisieras ser un maestro del kung fu? –dijo grulla sorprendido por la respuesta de Po_

_Fue una promesa que hice de pequeño con una persona aunque antes de convertirme en el guerrero del dragón yo ya me había dado por vencido con esa promesa y la empezaba a ver cada vez más lejana así que yo me había resignado y solo quería ser un fan al kung fu por eso había empezado a crear mis propias figuras de los cinco furiosos y otros grandes maestros del kung fu –decía Po algo nostálgico_

_¡Enserio! Po no tenía idea de eso porque nunca me habías contado esto antes –decía grulla muy sorprendido_

_Es que nunca antes me lo había preguntado así que nunca tuve que hablar sobre esto bueno cambiando de tema, grulla ¿cuándo vas a decirle a víbora sobre tus sentimientos por ella? –decía Po mientras comía otro durazno_

_Q-q-q-que quieres decir con eso –decía grulla sorprendido y con un sonrojo muy evidente_

_¿Qué?, acaso eh dicho algo raro –decía extrañado por la forma en la que había contestado su amigo_

_No, pero que quieres decir con eso de mis sentimientos –decía con un tono más calmado_

_¿Que acaso no te gusta ella? –decía con muy tranquilo_

_Si pero, ¿cómo es que lo supiste? ¿Acaso es muy evidente?-_

_No –decía con una tranquilidad la cual empezaba a molestar a grulla_

_Entonces como fue que lo descubriste, acaso es también una de las habilidades que se obtiene al tener la paz interior –decía lo último asombrado y a la vez aterrado por esa posibilidad_

_¡No!, bueno la verdad no sé si eso sea posible, pero no fue por eso que lo descubrí –decía rápidamente para que su amigo no se empezara a imaginar cosas_

_Entonces ¿cómo es que lo descubriste? –decía curiosos por la respuesta_

_Bueno la verdad no estaba segura de que ella te gustara pero solo tenía una corazonada ya que siempre eres tan amable con ella y tan cercano pero no estaba tan seguro pero ahora veo que si es así –_

_Entonces… yo termine diciéndote todo si que tu estuvieras seguro del asunto –dijo con un tono muy desanimado- siento como si me hubieran engañado_

_Tranquilo que no se lo contare a nadie –decía mientras trataba de animarlo_

_Qué extraño-_

_Que es lo que ocurre –decía algo curioso por lo que dijo_

_Porque no te ríes, porque no dices que es una tontería, que ese amor es absurdo y que nunca ocurrirá –decía con un tono desanimado_

_¿Por qué tendría que decir algo así? –decía algo confundido por las palabras de su amigo_

_Porque ella es una víbora y yo una grulla somos dos especies diferentes además estos tipos de amores no son bien vistos por las demás personas –decía con un tono enojado_

_No entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir pero si en verdad te gusta eso no tiene que importar –decía con un tono seguro_

_Claro que si ya que nos criticarían y nos excluirán de la sociedad –decía cada vez más enojado por la ignorancia que Po demostraba_

_Pero no crees eso no importara, mientras tu estés con la persona que amas podrás superar esos obstáculos –decía con tono tranquilo que no cambio en ningún momento_

_Pero, -antes de que el digiera algo Po lo interrumpió_

_Entonces estarías de acuerdo que ella estuviera con otra persona que no eres tu –decía ahora con un tono serio_

_No pero, -decía mientras trataba de defenderse pero Po lo volvió a interrumpir ya que no quería escuchar sus excusas_

_No crees que es mejor que lo haigas intentado en vez de quedarte en un tal vez –decía aun con su tono serio_

_Creo que tienes razón –decía más calmado- es algo extraño_

_¿Qué cosa? –decía confundido por el ultimo comentario de grulla_

_Bueno es que es extraño nunca pensé tú me aconsejaras y mucho menos sobre cosas de amor –decía entre pequeñas risas_

_Bueno entonces que decidiste –decía al verlo feliz_

_De acuerdo Po lo intentare, después de todo es mejor que lo intente y falle a que viva siempre con esta duda –decía algo desanimado pero a la vez con un tono decidido_

_Fin del flashback _

_Bueno ya estoy aquí –decía mientras se paraba enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de víbora- (creo que es hora de que diga lo que tenga que decir para ponerle fin a mi tormento) oye víbora puedo pasar_

_Después de que grulla toco varias veces y la llamara, decidió entrar para ver si se encontraba dentro_

_Voy a entrar –decía mientras abría lentamente la puerta para luego entrar- si estas adentro ¿por qué no me respondías?_

_Pero al entrar grulla solo pudo ver a víbora dormida pues al parecer ella se había olvidado por completo lo que le había dicho a grulla_

_Al parecer será para otra ocasión –decía un poco aliviado pero a la vez decepcionado- al verte dormir tan pacíficamente puedo darme cuenta de lo hermosa que eres –decía mientras se acercaba a la cama de víbora al encontrarse enfrente de ella le dio un beso en la mejilla- que descanses_

_Sin decir más grulla salió de ahí y se dirigió a su propia habitación para poder dormir_

_Mientras con Po_

_¡Uf! No pensé que me tomaría todo el día solo para poder llegar a la cascada –decía muy cansado mientras se tiraba a un lado de ella y la observa no era muy grande pero tampoco tan pequeña y había unas piedras debajo en donde la cascada golpeaba contra el suelo- bueno creo que como no puedo hacer otra cosa meditare un tiempo antes de irme a dormir –decía mientras caminaba hacía a bajo de la cascada y empezar a meditar_

_(Que extraño veo un paisaje blanco pero a la vez veo otro obscuro que se encuentra al lado del blanco ahora me estoy alejando de los dos paisajes pero aun así el tamaño que tienen es grande casi como el doble de tamaño que el templo de jade, ahora se empieza a aclarar un poco los dos paisajes empiezan a tomar forma, es una curiosa forma es como si fueran, como si fueran ¿unos dragones?, veo que la boca de él dragón blanco se mueve pero no puedo oír su voz que extraño pareciera como si él quisiera hablar con migo)_

_Dragón blanco: sj…. Bi…..en…..ve…..ni….do…..jsdsd…._

_(Creo que lo entendí, creo que dijo bienvenido, parece que quiere decirme otra cosa de nuevo no puedo escucharlo solo veo su boca moverse pero no puedo escuchar nada será que mis oídos están dañados o él no puede hablar)_

_Dragón blanco: dsd….te…es…ta…ba…mos…es…pe…ran…..do…dsd…_

_(¿Me esperaban? ¿Por qué? Si no los conozco porque me estarían esperando, el dragón blanco parece querer hablar conmigo pero no logro entender mucho de lo que dice tal vez esté hablando alguna lengua antigua, si de seguro eso debe de ser pero si es así ¿por qué entiendo algunas partes?, ahora que volteo a ver al dragón negro el no a intentado hablar solo me mira pero no intenta hablarme acaso él no puede hablar, ahora los dragones desaparecieron me encuentro en…. ¿el cielo? Pero no es cualquier cielo debajo del puedo ver al valle de la paz, la gente se ve tan pequeña pero aun así puedo verla perfectamente incluso puedo ver a mi padre al parecer esta con ¿tigresa? Y están cocinando fideos de seguro que solo es una ilusión mía vaya imaginación tengo pero por alguna razón esa imagen no me desagrada de echo me gustaría que fuera real pero solo que yo también quisiera estar ahí, ¿eh? El cielo a cambiado a un color rojizo como si fuera sangre no me gusta así que mejor volteo a ver al valle de la paz,…. Que es esta imagen el valle de la paz está destruido las casas están reducidas a simples escombros la gente está en el piso, hay charcos de sangre por todos lados, intento mirar hacia el palacio de jade veo en las escaleras a mantis, mono, grulla y víbora ellos se encuentran tirados encima de charcos de sangre, que está sucediendo quiero acercarme a ellos pero no puedo, no puedo bajar del cielo, ahora sin que yo lo quiera me acerco al templo de jade Shifu está tirado en la entrada con grabes heridas, que rayos es esto una pesadilla tiene que serlo ya no quiero ver más, solo grito a la nada sin obtener ninguna repuesta, de nuevo soy arrastrado contra mi voluntad ahora estoy dentro del templo de jade veo a tigresa está muy mal herida pero aun así está de pie tengo que ayudarla si no, si no de lo contrario ella morirá, su ropa está completamente manchada de sangre aun que parece que no toda es de ella, que pasa de repente a aparecido una gran figura ¿será el causante de esta masacre?, que pasa ¡¿por qué no huyes tigresa?!, estas herida no podrás con él, huye por favor huye no quiero ver cómo te lastiman, pero ella no me escucha, no quiero que mueras, después de eso solo veo como la atraviesan, que es eta pesadilla quiero salir de ella por favor, suplico con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, no quiero ver más, miro a tigresa en el piso quiere decir algo pero no la oigo)_

_Tigresa: Po, ahora nos reuniremos ¿verdad?_

_(Después de eso solo la veo caer al suelo no evito gritar quiero ayudarla pero no puedo hacer nada solo puedo mirar como la matan, que pasa ahora pare que el tiempo regresa, veo a Shifu peleando para después ver como lo matan, no ya no quiero ver más, pero entre mas ruego más me hacen sufrir ahora veo como matan a los demás, ya no quiero ver más por favor te lo ruego quien sea que me este enseñando estas cosas ya no me muestres mas, después de un tiempo mis suplicas paren ser escuchadas regreso a donde estaban los dragones con la diferencia de que mi rostro esta empapado de las lagrimas que llore, él dragón blanco me habla ahora lo puedo entender)_

_Dragón blanco: ahora que has visto el futuro es tu deber evitar que eso ocurra_

_(El futuro entonces lo que vi va a suceder, cuando va a suceder, grito exigiendo repuestas aunque quizás al igual que los demos ellos no me oyen pero sorpresivamente si me oye)_

_Dragón blanco: dentro de nueve meses_

_(Aun queda tiempo entonces podre avisarles a los demás)_

_Dragón blanco: es inútil si les avisas no cambiara nada solo harás que los eventos se adelanten, si quieres evitar esa catástrofe vuelve y te ayudare_

_Continuara ..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>bueno hasta aquí el capitulo bueno mis motivos fueron dos en primera por que había estado ocupado con la escuela pero la mayoría fue por los accidentes que tuve algunos de ellos me llevaron hasta el hospital pero bueno aquí estamos continuando hasta que ya no pueda mas<strong>_**_  
><em>**


End file.
